


Will He?

by jaemintsna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Confrontations, Drinking, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemintsna/pseuds/jaemintsna
Summary: In which Na Jaemin wants to make sure Huang Renjun is safe in the hands of Lee Jeno.Or alternatively, Na Jaemin is too drunk and a song in the club encourages him to call Huang Renjun.





	Will He?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic and I'm sorry if it's not that good. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please read while listening to Will He by Joji.

Huang Renjun and Na Jaemin. A couple of friends that looked like the sweetest couple you’ll ever meet. Na Jaemin fought so hard to get out of the friend status but he is, slurring his words while chatting with the bartender as the news of Huang Renjun having a boyfriend reached its way to his ears.

 

“I don’t get it man. I did everything in my power but still,” Jaemin loudly placed the shot glass on the counter and pushed it to Yukhei, demanding another shot, unbeknownst to him, Yukhei had enough and poured water instead. Jaemin took the shot glass and drank the liquid in it. He was too drunk to notice the difference.

 

“Dude, you’re way too drunk to notice the difference between water and alcohol.” Yukhei grabbed the younger’s shoulder and shook him, “GO. HOME.” Jaemin huffed and shook his head, ignoring the pain it brings, “Not unless Renjun loves me back.”

 

Yukhei rolled his eyes and let go of Jaemin’s shoulder. The latter buried his head in his hands, trying to forget the pain. Yukhei turned his back and cleaned all the glasses and placed them back to where they belong.

 

All the party people (most were college students), were fetched by their friends, which Yukhei hoped that they were sober. He changed the music to a slower one since coincidentally, all the ones that were left have something to mourn about. Jaemin noticed the change of music and raised his head as the familiar tuned played.

 

Jaemin felt the music run through his veins. The awfully relatable lyrics, the slow and somber tune of the song blended to the annoying sound of his phone’s keyboard as he dialed the only number he knows.

 

There was silence in both sides of the call. Jaemin’s ragged breathing and Renjun’s sharp intake of air were the only things audible. Jaemin knows that he shouldn’t call Renjun at this hour and the latter knows that Jaemin deserves an answer. He deserves why all these years of waiting and empty promises, Renjun still managed to fall in love for someone except for the one who wants him the most. He deserves why he wasn’t able to return the feelings. He deserves why he couldn’t love Na Jaemin.

 

Yukhei, being the brat that he is, increased the volume of the music.

 

_Will your tongue still remember the taste of my lips_

 

“…Jaemin.”

 

“Renjun…”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

_Will your shadow remember the swing of my hips_

 

 

“I-um… It’s okay, Renjun.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

 

_Will your lover caress you the way that I did_

 

“Can we talk about this tomorrow-I mean later?”

 

“Yeah. We, we can talk it out.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah. I’m always sure.”

 

_Will you notice my charm if he slips up one bit_

 

“Jaemin…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You know I love you right?”

 

_Cause I don’t need to know._

 

“I know.”

 

“But as a friend, right?”

 

“I know.”

 

_I just wanna make sure you’re ok._

 

“Don’t worry Jaemin. I’ll be okay.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

_Cause I don’t need to know_

 

“You’re gonna be fine, right?”

 

“Of fucking course.”

 

“Jaemin?”

 

“Of course I’ll be fine! I didn’t just wait for… I DON’T KNOW, 6 YEARS!”

 

_I just wanna make sure you’re all safe_

 

“Jaemin…”

 

“YES, YOU’RE SORRY. I GET IT.”

 

“…”

 

“I just don’t get why you don’t like me…”

 

_I don’t need to know_

 

“Oh I get it. I’m no Lee Jeno. Is that it? Is that why you can’t love me?”

 

“Jaemin-“

 

“Nevermind. I don’t wanna know.”

 

_I just wanna make sure you’re all safe_

 

“Jaemin please let me explain.”

 

“No. You don’t need to.”

 

_Will he play you those songs just the way that I did_

 

“7th grade, you said you liked the guy that plays the piano.”

 

“…”

 

“I PLAYED THE PIANO.”

 

“Jaemin-“

 

“8th grade, you said you liked the guy that lives next to you.”

 

“…”

 

“I LIVE NEXT TO YOU!”

 

“9th and 10th grade, you said you liked the guy who won you that teddy bear in your room.”

 

“Jaemin-“

 

“I was the one who gave you that.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Is the word you said when I confessed to you back in the first year of college.”

 

“And sorry will be the word I’m going to say if you keep coming back to me.”

 

"YOU'RE SO FULL OF PROMISES, INJUN."

 

"...you said that you'll love me."

 

"you said that you just need some time..."

 

"...you said that i just need to wait for you."

 

"BUT THERE YOU ARE WITH ANOTHER GUY!"

 

"you always keep my hopes up..."

 

"I-i didn't-"

 

"YOU FUCKING KISSED ME!"

 

"you kissed me back in christmas when you said that the party was so boring and told me that we should ditch everyone and then we found ourselves kissing in the alley."

 

"Jaemin-"

 

"you always keep on playing with me. you say that you're sorry but the next thing i know is that we're kissing!"

 

"why cant you just tell me?"

 

"tell me that you dont like me."

 

"..."

 

"i dont like you."

 

And that was when Jaemin dropped his phone and his head as his tears start falling down. He covered his ears as the song that was playing was getting through his head, invading his thoughts. He was going nuts. He didn’t know what to do. He removed his hands from his ears and exited the bar to get some fresh air.

 

Yukhei saw and heard everything. Jaemin didn’t notice that the call was on loud speak and Yukhei can’t blame him for that. The boy was too tired, too tired of the way Renjun has been treating him. Yukhei felt sorry for the boy but there was nothing he can do.

 

“Jaemin?” Yukhei looked at Jaemin’s phone and saw that Renjun was still on the phone, looking for him. Yukhei cleared his throat and grabbed the phone. “Um, hi.”

 

“WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU HAVE JAEMIN’S PHONE?”

 

“I’m sorry to bother but Jaemin’s not here right now.”

 

“WHAT? WHERE IS HE?”

 

“Why would you wanna know?”

 

“JUST TELL ME OR I’LL CALL THE COPS!”

 

Yukhei was forced to tell Renjun where Jaemin is. After the confrontation with Renjun, Jaemin went inside, looking horrible as ever. “Shut up. I look horrible, I know.” Jaemin sat down and asked for a glass of water. “Can I crash in your place?”

 

Yukhei shook his head quickly and as if on cue, Renjun came in, almost crashing the door. The latter quickly rush to Jaemin and cupped his face, observing if the younger was hurt. “Oh thank god you’re okay.” Renjun hugged Jaemin and grabbed his hand, urging him to stand up, “Let’s get you home.”

 

Jaemin refused to stand up but the look Renjun gave him made him gulp and sigh in defeat. Yukhei wishes that anything good will happen to the two as both boys left the bar, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's ugly 😪


End file.
